


stolen dance

by wispir



Series: Mainly Dreamnap song fics !! thumbs_up [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attached Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Memories, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Separation Anxiety, Younger Sibling Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), bad and sapnap are family, punz is related to sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir
Summary: Dream remembers the fun times he had with Sapnap. He wishes he could dance and be close to him again. Dream stands alone above his secret base, holding beckerson close to his chest. They stole him away from him, and he hasn’t gone back to Sapnap yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mainly Dreamnap song fics !! thumbs_up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176629
Kudos: 112





	stolen dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlia2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlia2/gifts).



> this is the start of some song fics that I have prepared !!  
> some might not make sense because it's only based off some lyrics of the song. 
> 
> Italicized is memories and normal text is current time.

Dream sighed, staring at the sky as it changed colors. He stared down at Beckerson, the cod just swimming around in the bucket. The savanna fields are all he can see, the acacia trees blowing with the strong winds. He had his mask off, and his emerald green eyes held no emotions. He looked back down at the cod, remembering when he first got it. 

Dream’s sleeves were rolled up, along with his pants. He was in the lake they were building the community house, a bucket in hand. George and Sapnap were with him too, Sapnap clutching Mars in the bucket he caught the tropical fish in. Sapnap, oh how we missed Sapnap. His raven haired best friend, who was some reason obsessed with fire and killing other people’s pets. Dream remembers the first time they kissed. The dirty blonde chuckled, reminding himself that he basically stole the raven’s first kiss. Sapnap told him he wanted to save it for someone he loved dearly, and Dream decided himself that it was him, so he kissed Sapnap. 

He had never seen Sapnap so flustered, stumbling his words and his face red. He remembers seeing Punz behind him when he kissed him, laughing when the platinum blonde chased him down. Dream stood up, grabbing the handle of the bucket. He held it close to his chest, sighing. The stars in the sky remind him of the night he danced with Sapnap, before the L’manburg war. One of his hands were around his waist, the other holding his hand. They were so close, just moving slowly. Their noses brushed, and they spent most of that night dancing under the stars. He remembers when he first saw Sapnap with fire. He panicked, shoving him away and taking the lighter from his hands. When the raven told him he loved fire, Dream came to the conclusion that he was a pyromaniac. Dream’s eyes closed as he recalled all his happy memories.

_ “Woah okay! Haha- stop splashing water on me!” Dream protested, glaring at George. _

_ George laughed, his goggles resting on the top of his head to avoid getting water on his lenses. Dream caught the bucket Sapnap threw at him, holding a bucket full of water and a tropical fish in his other hand. He named his pet fish Mars, and grew attached ever since.  _

_ “Dream, right there!” Sapnap gasped, pointing at the cod closer to the shore.  _

_ Dream held the bucket by the handle and the edge, scooping the cod and some water up as well. It thrashed around in the bucket, Dream shouting as it got water on his green sweater and his mask.  _

_ “Let’s goo!” George cheered, throwing a fist in the air. “Let’s name it Beckerson.”  _

_ “Okay,” Dream nodded, walking back onto the grass, barefoot.  _

_ “Beckerson and Mars!” Sapnap brought his bucket that held Mars closer to Beckerson’s. _

_ Yeah,” Dream grinned.  _ “Beckerson and Mars.” Dream’s hoarse voice was evident when he said that.

_ “Dream,” Sapnap trotted over to the tall dirty blonde.  _

_ "Yeah? What's up," Dream turns to look at the shorter.  _

_ "Let's just chat for a bit," Sapnap says, pulling Dream down to sit next to him on the grass. _

_ \--- _

_ “Have you still not gotten your first kiss?” Dream asks, looking at the raven. _

_ “No, I haven’t had my first kiss yet, want to save it for someone special,” Sapnap hums, looking up at the sky.  _

_ Sapnap squeaked when Dream turned his face towards him, fingers holding his chin. The raven’s eyes widened when he felt lips press against his, soft and fluent. Dream was kissing him, the dirty blonde’s eyes closed. Sapnap’s face was red, but he closed his eyes and kissed Dream back, a hand gripping his shoulder lightly.  _

_ “DREAM.” A voice yelled, the two jolting and pulling away. Sapnap’s lips were shining a little from the sun, and his face was dusted with red, quite adorable Dream noticed.  _

_ The pair averted their eyes to an angry Punz, netherite axe in hand. _

_ “You motherfucker! Come here right now Dream, I am not letting you slip away after stealing my younger brother’s first kiss like that!” Punz shouted, throwing an ender pearl at them. _

_ Dream laughed, getting up quickly and running away from the angry platinum blonde.  _

_ “Run Dream, run!” Sapnap cheered, his face still slightly red, but with a big smile on his face.  _

_ “You can’t catch me, Punz!” Dream shouted,  _ “I’m too far ahead to care, anyways.” Dream repeated.

_ “Sapnap!” Dream pushed the raven’s hand away from the flickering flame of a small lighter. “You’ll burn yourself, what are you doing?” _

_ “Oh- uhm, I just really like fire,” Sapnap chuckled. _

_ “You- you like fire?” Dream asked, taking the lighter from Sapnap’s hand. _

_ “Yeah,”  _

_ Dream grabbed something out from his pocket, a stick. He placed it on the floor, flicking the lighter on and bringing it to the stick. It slowly set aflame, the flames growing across the thin wood. Sapnap’s eyes were shining, a grin on his face as he watched the fire spread. The flame had lit some of the grass on fire, but Dream thought it was enough and stepped on the stick, digging the heel of his boot into the stick and the ground.  _

_ “So, my little baby likes fire?” Dream hummed. _

_ “Y-yeah,” Sapnap stuttered, blushing lightly at the new nickname.  _

_ “How about,” Dream paused, “we go burn down those L’manburgian’s forest down?” Dream whispered into his ear. _

_ Sapnap gasped, nodding his head frantically with a grin at the idea.  _

_ “My little pyromaniac,” Dream smiled.  _ “Beautiful and a chaos starter.” Dream whispered. 

_ “Dream! Dream, where are you going?” Sapnap ran up to the dirty blonde, fear in his eyes. _

_ “Darling, I have to go for a bit, but I promise you, I will come back, okay?” Dream smiled, kissing the raven’s forehead.  _

_ “One.. one last dance, please?” Sapnap looks up at Dream, tears in his eyes. _

_ “Of course,” Dream takes Sapnap’s hands, pulling him into his chest and slowly dancing with the shorter for the rest of the night, before they were interrupted. _

_ It was Sam, Punz, Bad, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity. They pulled the two apart, Punz and Sam grabbing Dream’s arms. Bad held Sapnap, frowning when his son thrashed in his arms. _

_ “Sapnap!” Dream shouted, being held back by Punz and Sam. _

_ “Dream!” Sapnap cried, being dragged away from his lover’s arms.  _

_ Tears spilled out the raven’s eyes, crying and trying to get out of Bad’s grasp.  _

_ “This is for your own good Sap!” Quackity cried, helping Bad drag Sapnap away.  _

_ Dream struggled, before kicking Sam’s leg with his own, making the tall man yelp, falling down. He threw Punz over his shoulder and onto the ground, quickly looking up. Dream glanced at Sapnap, a reassuring smile on his face. The dirty blonde ran away, knowing they would let the raven go if he was far away from him.  _

_ Sapnap saw Dream running off, and his heart hurt looking at it, but he knew it was for his safety.  _

That’s how Dream ended here, holding Beckerson tightly to his chest. He has yet to return back to the SMP, to return back to his lover, who he misses greatly. He has spent his days here, sitting and thinking on how he’s going to return, drowning in memories. 

“Soon, Sap, just wait for me.” Dream places Beckerson down, flopping onto the grass and looking at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> ENDING WAS KINDA RUSHED, BUT YEAH !! More stories to come to this series, but might be slow bcs school sobs


End file.
